The Final Page - Part Two
Recap After finding out from Barney about his plans of proposing Patrice, Ted deliberates on whether to tell Robin about this or not, when he sees her at MacLaren's. However, before he reaches Robin, Marshall and Lily walk in and start talking about the opening of the New GNB Headquarters, which takes place that night. Ted tells them that he is nervous, but the others say that the will be there to support him, although Marshall and Lily saw that they will have to leave a little early, as today is their first day away from Marvin since he was born, thanks to Mickey. However says that it's okay, and he appreciates that are even coming, as Barney's is not, which surprises the other. When Marshall and Lily leave, Robin asks for the reason. Future Ted says that this was his chance to tell Robin about Barney, but instead Ted lies, saying that he doesn't know the reason and asks Robin to be his date to the opening of his building. Before leaving Marvin, Lily gives Marvin a list of Marvin's nightly schedule and Marshall tells him about Marvin's lullaby. Just as Marshall and Lily come out of the apartment, Marshall gets a call from Ted, telling him to come to the bar. He tells Lily that he has to meet Ted and will see her later. At the bar, Ted tells Marshall about Barney’s plans. He says that he knew that he had to tell Robin, but he asked her to be his date to the opening instead. He says that robin deserves to after Barney one last time, if that’s what she wants, and he tells Marshall that he is going to tell Robin about Barney’s plans, but Marshall tells him not to. He says that deep down, Ted thinks that he is going to end up with Robin and he agrees to that. He wants Ted to be happy, and if Robin can make him happy, then why help her go after another man. Ted says that she might still be in love with Barney and not telling her would be selfish and he can’t do that. He says that Robin is his friend, but Marshall says that she has always been more than that and Ted knows that. Before leaving to see Lily, Marshall asks Ted not to tell Robin about Barney’s plans. While at the hotel, Lily calls Mickey to check on Marvin and see if he missing her, but Mickey tells her that he didn’t even notice that she was gone. When Lily says that she wants to sing Marvin his lullaby, Mickey tells him that he did that and Marvin is already asleep. When Marshall and Lily arrive at the opening of the GNB building, Marshall notices that Lily is drunk. When they see a baby there, they start missing Marvin. They sit in a corner, crying, while singing Marvin’s lullaby to a picture of him. Meanwhile, Ted finally tells Robin that Barney is getting engaged, while they are on their way to the GNB building. He says that although Barney asked him to keep it a secret, he thought she deserved to know, in case she wanted to do anything about it. However, she tells him that she is not chasing after Barney anymore. She just got done being crazy about that and why would she want to throw herself back in that pit? Ted replies that because she is in love with Barney. But Robin says that she isn’t and is happy for him. Ted asks her if it doesn’t bother her that Barney is going to propose to another woman on top of the WWN, since it is Patrice’s favorite spot in the city, but Robin freaks out, because that is her favorite spot in the city too. She then says that although that one details stings, it doesn’t mean that she is in love with Barney. She says that she hopes it goes well for Barney, but tonight she wants to be at Ted’s building, celebrating with him. She then asks Ranjit (who is their limo driver) to take them to the GNB building. However, when the car stops Robin looks outside to see the WWN building. Ted tells her to go get Barney, but she says that she already told him that she is done chasing Barney. Ted says that she is clearly not over Barney. Robin says that she can’t keep making an ass of herself. But Ted says that “making an ass of yourself” is underrated. He has made an ass of himself a bunch of times by chasing after her, but he has no regrets because it led him to her being his friend. He then says tells her to get out of the car. When Robin opens the door to the roof, she sees it decorated with rose petals and notices piece of paper on the floor. The paper has a play from Barney’s playbook written on it, called "The Robin". It explains that everything Barney did, from Robin’s break up with Nick, was just a part of a play to get Robin back. After Robin finished reading it, she notices Barney standing in the corner and starts yelling at him. She says that how come he didn’t realize that this is too far. He lied to her and manipulated her, how could he think that she could kiss and trust him after this. She says that this play is the proof of why they both don’t work and will never work. So thanks him for setting her free because how could she be with a man who thinks that this trick, this enormous lie could make her ever date him again. However, Barney simply asks her to turn the page over. On the back of the page or the words “Hope she says yes”. Robin then sees Barney on his knee who proposes to her, and she says yes. Ted's building is dedicated and he gets a toast and shakes hands. Marshall and Lily go back home to see Marvin, and happily look out the window to see the snow falling. Barney and Robin are in each others arms, happy at being engaged. Ted somberly looks out the GNB window. Continuity *It is revealed that a number of events from previous episodes were all part of The Robin, Barney's elaborate plan to propose to Robin. These include: **Barney confessing his love for Robin in . **Barney kissing Robin in . **Barney telling Robin he is "done" in . **Robin trying to win Barney back in . **Robin breaking into Barney's apartment and Barney burning "The Playbook" in . **Barney dating Patrice between Lobster Crawl and . *While in the Limo, before Robin is finally convinced to leave and stop Barney's proposal on top of the WWN building, she tells Ted "Maybe future Miss Mosby will be there" (The opening for Ted's completed GNB headquarters) which is the first instance somebody has mentioned Ted's search for a soulmate for a long time on the show. Gallery The Final Page9.jpg The Final Page10.jpg The Final Page11.jpg The Final Page12.jpg The Final Page13.jpg The Final Page14.jpg Propose.png Barneyandrobinengaged.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music *Let Your Heart Hold Fast - Fort Atlantic Other Notes *This is part two of the hour-long holiday episode. https://twitter.com/HimymCraig/status/271047372459618304 *This episode was originally entitled "The Robin". http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/11/how-i-met-your-mother-episode-811-812.html Guests *Chris Elliott - Mickey *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave the episode an A. She calls the episode "hilarious" and "touching". She says that the show "deftly and imaginatively" turned "Barney the womanizer into Barney the fiancée." She called making "Patrice ... part of the final play" a "brilliant idea". She adds that "nearly every character gets great material" in the episode. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-final-page-part-one,89702/ Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C+. He described the episode as "not good" and the storyline of Barney and Robin's reunion as "painfully drawn-out". http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-final-page-part-one-and-tw.php Max Nicholson of gave the episode a score of 7.8 out of 10. He writes that "in the second half ... Marshall and Lily's story took a notable downturn" but that it ends "with a satisfying reunion for Barney and Robin". http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/12/18/how-i-met-your-mother-the-final-page-review Sandra Gonzalez of said that "the proposal ... was great because it was 100 percent from Barney's heart". http://popwatch.ew.com/2012/12/17/how-i-met-your-mother-recap-the-robin/ References External Links * * * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Image Needed Category:Future articles Category:Holiday episodes